Miter saws are extensively used in finish carpentry. When finish coping, baseboard and other trim strips are applied, they must be accurately cut to length and accurately cut to the proper angle for joining the adjacent trim. The miter saw has been especially developed for this use. A miter saw has a table which carries a fence thereon. A rotary saw blade is pivoted about a swing axis and the blade can be swung down at least partially into a slot in the table. In addition, the saw is mounted to rotate about an upright axis so that the angle of the blade with respect to the fence can be adjusted. In this way, bevels or miter cuts are made.
For cost control and size convenience, the table length of such a miter saw is very limited. However, such saws are often used for cutting fairly long trim strips. As a result, there is much overhang and this overhang makes it difficult to make careful finish cuts. In addition, since the strips to be cut are generally longer than the table of the miter saw, there is no opportunity to clamp a stop on the table or fence. As a consequence each cut must be individually measured, which is both time-consuming and less accurate than the use of a proper stop.
While an extension table may simply be created for a miter saw, it must also be noted that such miter saws are usually taken to the job site so that large size or great weight seriously decreases the usefulness of an ordinary extension table into which a miter saw may be placed. For convenience, the extension table apparatus must be detachable and storable in a protected area. Furthermore, the apparatus must be useful in various locations so that it may be used supported on a work bench or on a floor and the table must be able to be properly aligned even when its support is uneven. Accordingly, there is need for a proper extension table apparatus for a miter saw.